Sparrow
by Soului
Summary: SpiderMan rescues a winged girl from a bunch of mutanthaters. No pairings so far except PeterMJ, crossover with numerous other characters in the Marvel universe including XMen and Fantastic Four. Rated T for violence. On HAITUS for now not abandoned .
1. prologue

A/N: So here's my first attempt at a Spider-Man fic, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or Fantastic Four, or X-men, or anything else you recognize. Sparrow is my character, but I don't mind if you use her in your stories as long as you ask me first. I don't understand how a lot of authors are so protective of their OCs, it's not like they're making any money off them, but anyway, on with the story.

Humanity is afraid of new things, things they can't understand or control; it's a sad fact, but it's true. Take the mutant issue, most mutants want nothing more than to be left in peace. Sure there are a few nuts like Magneto and his 'Brotherhood', but hey, there are some bad apples in every batch. For the most part, there's no difference between mutants and ordinaries; they each breathe, work, and love the same. Mutants are just differently abled, but they're also new, and people can't understand or control them. Hence, they're feared. I get that, I understand even if I don't like it, but this anti-mutant attitude is getting way out of hand. Take what happened a few months ago, it still breaks my heart just thinking about it.

Like in almost every story you hear, my day on the date in question started out fairly normally, good even. I had woken up with my wife, MJ, snuggled up beside me, showered, grabbed breakfast, and literally swung out of our apartment for my morning patrols. I remember thinking after a while that I could've stayed in bed, there hadn't been so much as a snagged purse all morning. I was just about to call it quits and head back, when my spider-sense starting going like crazy. Oh well, so much for quiet I guess. I immediately dove off my perch and headed in the direction of the disturbance. I had no idea what was going on, but from the way my spider-sense was acting, it was something bad.

It didn't take me long to find the cause. About six guys were crowded into a back alley, some armed with baseball bats, and all yelling about how they were going to 'Kill the mutant freak!' while enthusiastically beating and kicking something lying at their feet. A red stain surrounded their punching bag, expanding with every minute.

Just then, one of the creeps moved enough that I could see what it was they were beating. My eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh." I whispered, horrorstruck.

Lying at their feet, bleeding and cowering, was a little girl, and she had wings.

I couldn't believe it, she couldn't have been more than 9 years old and here she was serving as a punching bag for a bunch of ignorant creeps! I wouldn't have been surprised if my blood started to boil at that point I was so mad. It took all of my will power not to just swing in and start hitting people, but I couldn't. I had to find a way to draw them away from her, even a few meters, the last thing I wanted was for her to get caught in the middle of the fight and trampled. I had to get their attention completely on me, but that's one thing I'm good at. "Hey," I yelled at them, swinging down to a wall a fair distance from the girl. "Didn't anyone tell you? Pick on Helpless Little Girls Day was last week! Why don't you come over here and try your luck against someone who can fight back?!"

"It's that Spider-freak," one of them shouted. "Get him!!"

All six of them ran at me, brandishing their bats. I smirked behind my mask. "You have no idea how much I hoped you would say that."

I won't bore you with the details, suffice it to say that in no time at all I had six dirt-bags tied up and unconscious. I hurried over to the little girl; she was in a bad way. Every bit of skin I could see was either bruised or bleeding. She was loosing a lot of blood and one of her wings and arms were obviously broken. At the moment though, I was more concerned with internal injuries. She needed help, now. But how was I going to get it? Even if I got the paramedics down here, the girl was a mutant. Just the previous day I had heard of a guy who had a heart attack, and the paramedics called in to help him just sat there and watched him die because he was a mutant. I couldn't risk wasting that kind of time, waiting for help that may or may not come. Where could I take her? My eyes settled on the distant outline of the Fantastic Four headquarters. Perfect. I bent down and picked up the kid as gently as possible, trying not to jar any of her injuries too badly.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok." I soothed as she let out a moan in my arms. "I'm going to get you help."

With that, I jumped into the air with my precious cargo.

A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but it's just a prologue so it's supposed to be. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. I was originally going to make this into a one-shot, but I changed my mind. Any suggestions or improvements you have are welcome. Until next time.


	2. healing

A/N:I finally got around to this; I've just been so busy I haven't really had time for writing at all. Anyway, I don't know if in the comic books the Fantastic Four know Spiderman's true identity, but in my fic they do. If you see any discrepancies, chalk them up to AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns everything, and if I did own Spider-man, I would take J.J. Jameson and all the other Spidey bashers, put concrete around their legs and throw them in the river. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

Chapter 1

The Invisible Woman stood beside her bedroom window, sipping a cup of coffee. Man it was a beautiful day, clear, sunny, and warm, but not too hot. An absolutely beautiful morning. Susan loved this time of day, just her and the sun. Reed had been in his lab for a few hours already, the kids were at school, and the two layabouts on the team were still in bed. Everything was quiet.

"BEN!!"

Susan sighed, so much for quiet. Ah well, what can you expect when living with two bachelors, a husband, and two kids, three of which happened to be her fellow superheroes. Sue put her coffee down and went to see what was going on, or more particularly, what practical joke Ben had pulled on her brother Johnny _this_ time. When she saw her brother storm out of his room she didn't know whether to laugh, sigh again, or slap her hand to her head in exasperation. There in the hallway, in nothing but his boxers, stood the mighty Human Torch, covered in pink fire extinguishing foam.

"I'm going to kill him! I swear this time I'm going to kill him! I'm going to snap and go supernova on his rock ass! I'm going to charbroil his face! He'll look like something that oozes out of a volcano when I'm done with him!"

Susan's peal of laughter interrupted the tirade; she couldn't help it, it was funny. Ben had done it a million times in various creative ways since they had gotten their powers, but it was still funny. Now that she thought about it though, this was the first time the foam had been pink.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up sis. You wouldn't think it was so funny it you had been woken up by foam spraying everywhere. And by the way, just to add insult to injury, this stuff stains! My bed looks like it was soaked in Pepto Bismol!"

If he was trying to stop Susan's laughing, he failed miserably. She set off on another fit of giggles.

"Fine," He snapped, storming past. "I'm soooo glad I amuse you."

Susan had finally gotten ahold of herself, but she was still smiling as she listened to him roll down the hall like a thundercloud, swearing loudly and vindictively to the air. Then the string of curses stopped abruptly. The smile on Susan's face disappeared as she ran to see what was wrong. Once her brother got on a roll, it was nearly impossible to stop him. Sometimes he'd be on something for over a day and for him to stop so suddenly, something had to be seriously amiss.

Susan skidded into the living room and stopped dead. There, standing by the door, was Spider-man/Peter Parker. That in itself wouldn't be that strange, Spidey had collaborated with the Fantastic Four on more than one occasion and got along well with all of them, plus the kids loved him. It wasn't unusual to find him deep in some scientific conversation with Reed or just fooling around with Johnny. What was out of the ordinary was the very young and gravely injured girl he was holding in his arms, a girl with wings. The young mutant was shedding an alarming amount of blood onto the clean apartment floor, but Susan didn't notice that. All she had eyes for was the little broken body, emancipated beneath her grievous wounds, the limbs twisted at unnatural angles, and the child's face scrunched up in an expression of agony. All she could hear were the soft whimpers coming from the girl's mouth. Susan's breath caught in her in her throat; her heart felt as through it would simply fly out of her chest with its wild beating. The moment passed.

She was instantly at the girl's side, gently lifting her from the web-spinning hero's arms with a force field as not to aggravate her injuries any farther.

"Johnny, go get Reed." She ordered.

The Torch took off at Olympic speed towards the lab while Peter and Sue maneuvered their patient into the infirmary. They had just gotten her onto one of the beds when Reed Richards burst into the room.

"What happened?" He demanded once he had absorbed the girl's condition.

Susan turned to Spider-man having been wondering the same thing, but too busy to ask up until that point.

Spider-man replied with three words that explained everything, "Mutant hater gang."

Susan froze in her tracks for the second time that day, a terrible rage running through her. _How dare they?! How dare they!! No one had the right to do this to a child. No one!!_

Another pitiful whimper brought Sue out of her thoughts. There would be time to be angry later, right now they had a patient to take care of. She approached the head of the bed and was surprised to see two blue eyes looking up at her. The girl was conscious. Susan could hear words now behind the whimpers and sobs, but they were too low to understand. She bent low to try and hear.

"..Please….it hurts so much….please make it stop….Oh it hurts…please.."

Susan began to gently stroke the young mutant's hair and the uninjured part of her face, trying to offer some comfort.

"Shh," She murmured. "It's alright, it's going to be alright. We're friends; we're going to take good care of you."

Susan looked over her shoulder at her husband, who was gathering medical supplies. "Any chance of some painkiller here Reed?"

He was already filling a syringe and approaching the bed.

"Hey," He said softly. "We're going to help you. I'm going to give you something now that's going to take the pain away and make you sleepy ok?"

The girl nodded, but Susan noticed the trepidation in her eyes as she looked at the needle. She quickly cast her mind for something to distract the girl while Reed worked.

"Shhh, we're going to make you better, it's alright. Can you tell me your name?"

Blue eyes fixed on her face, which was good. If she was looking at Sue, she wasn't looking at the needle. Those eyes started to droop as the sedative took effect, but not before she whispered one word, "Sparrow".

Susan smiled tenderly at the now unconscious girl, Sparrow. _It was appropriate, that's for sure_ she thought, looking at the brown and tan speckled wings spread awkwardly beneath the small body so that they could be tended more easily.

The girl's injuries were every bit as bad as they appeared. It took the three of them the rest of the day and a good part of the night before they decided that there was nothing else to be done. Bandages covered the majority of her body, but at least she didn't look like raw meat anymore. At last, the three exhausted heroes turned down the lights in the infirmary and retired to the living room to let Sparrow rest.

"Well that's not something I want to go through again." Commented Peter from where he was sprawled on the couch.

He had been out of costume since midmorning. Once it had become obvious that this was going to be a long term effort, Johnny had lent him some clothes to wear under the medical scrubs and called MJ to let her know that it might be a while before Peter got home.

Susan wholeheartedly agreed with Pete, and from the look of her husband catatonic on the opposite couch as Peter, he did to.

"We should contact Professor Xavier in the morning." She suggested.

Reed nodded from the couch, "You're right. Sparrow's recovery is going to a long one, and her psychological recovery even more so. She'll be in much better hands at Xavier's where she can get the attention she needs."

"How long until she can be moved safely do you think?" Peter asked.

Reed shrugged. "Ordinarily, I would say weeks. But as both Susan and several of the X-men can move objects without physical contact, that timeframe can be shortened significantly. As to how significantly?" He shrugged again. "We'll see how it goes."

They sat there for several minutes, just enjoying the quiet before Peter suddenly sighed, slapped his hands over his kneecaps, and levered himself off the couch. He headed over to where his uniform was spread over a chair. "I guess I better get home. Phone call or not, MJ'll be worried."

"You could call and say you're staying here for the night," Reed offered. "I'm sure web-slinging when you're half asleep isn't the safest thing in the world."

Pete considered the costume critically, then decided that Mr. Fantastic was absolutely right. "Thanks Reed, I think I'll take you up on that."

"The guest room's already ready Pete. You know the way?" Susan asked

:"Do spider's build webs?" He teased before heading down the hall.

Johnny poked his head in from the kitchen, "I say he's asleep before his head touches the pillow."

A/N: Finally, I've gotten past the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
